chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
There are many species that call the planet of Equis home, some of them are mysterious or amazing or even dangerous. Listed below are some of the species that call Equis home. Species of the Chessverse 'Bronze Dragon' The size of these dragons are unknown but it is rumored they get has big as mountines. Bronze dragons have this unique ability to cause sandstorms where ever they sleep. A dragon patrols the northern border between the Dunes and the mainland Zone: Southern Dunes 'Dune Dogs' Dune Dogs are a sub-species of Diamond DogMuch like a d-dog except they have sand colored fur. Dune dogs are more intelligence and have more sandy coloued coats then Diamond Dogs from the mainland and have more advanced weaponry like catapults, airships with near to invincible hall, and teaser staffs. The dogs do not take slaves but they will take hostages if they are provoked. Very friendly and hospitable to hurt or lost beings but will expect a favor in return. Zone: Southern Dunes 'Shadow-Stalkers' Looks: Every Stalker looks incredibly different, depending on the sub-species, such as Imps, Vultures, Fallen Guardians, etc. Zone: Everywhere Info: Manifestations of emotion and magic, these creatures serve Torrentican as his personal minions, although a large number are frequently let loose to cause as much chaos/destruction as possible. Each sub-species has a different amount of power, and unique abilities, although they all share the same immunity to Mind-Altering magic. 'Rhinos' Looks: Like a Rhino. If you don't know what they look like, you had no childhood. Zone: Mostly the Northern Savannah in the Southern Dunes, but will travel to other places occasionally. Info: Act like bigger unicorns, but magic use focuses more on nature or bloodlines. Nature rhinos are self-explanitory, and Bloodlines Rhinos are much, much rarer, and cast spells that affect entire family's for generations. 'Sandgator' Looks: Like a tallish Alligator, with orangey-brown scales instead of skin. Zone: Heto desert in theSouthern Dunes, unless someone bought one as a slave. Info: Literally bone-crushingly strong, decent burrowers (especially in sand), and can sense any living creature nearby, except small insects. 'Elephant' Looks: Huge and Elephanty. Zone: the Ele plains in the Southern Dunes. Info: Mostly stick to themselves, and are the strongest spellcasters on the far continent, and possibly the strongest mortals in the world. Travel in herds, and throw tornadoes at people they don't like. 'Voids' Looks: ??? Locations: Area's of Deep evil ex:The Black Sand Desert. Info: They are extremely rare non physical beings that are similar to shades. They have the ability to create illusion to distract or disorient it's prey. It feeds off the life energy of the prey as it fights. If the illusion hits the victim then the Void feeds off that area giving the effect that it hit it. The void cant be hurt be conventional means, so far only star objects can have any real effect on it but other then that it has no known weaknesses. If you spot or find a area evil and vile enough to house a Void contact the nearest authorities and for the love of all things STAY OUT OF IT! 'Tulpa.' Look:??? Locations: Everywhere. Powers: Anything really. Info: Tulpa's are creature formed from ideas. If enough people believe in a legend or creature while they all focus on a single symbol for that creature then the creature will take form in the real world. ex: Take Slenderman's symbol a circle with a x through it. If they believe in the creature enough while focusing on the symbol it will exists. So if they focus on the circle while thinking of Slenderman and if enough people do then the Slenderman will exist. The legend or idea where a Tulpa is created from says what it can and can't do. If the legend or idea changes and enough people believe in that change then the Tulpa wil reflect that change. ex: Say a legend says a creature in a house kills with a axe, then a tulpa appears. If the legend changes saying he kills with a knife in a field then the Tulpa will appear in a field instead of a house and with a knife not a axe. Tulpa's can't be killed by ANYTHING unless the legend says it can be killed by that thing. Destroying the symbol will not stop the Tulpa. After a Tulpa is formed it takes on a life of it's own doing what the legend says it will do. It requires A LOT of focus on the symbol and the people believeing in the same idea for a tulpa to form. A Tulpa may have infinite power but it can't be a god and is always restricted to the guidelines of the legend.